I am always yours
by nozoelis
Summary: sigma/diana


**[** _comisión para /oro_heart en twitter_ **]**

* * *

 **I am always yours**

 _(In this coming years,)_

Cuando Diana se incorporó de la cápsula de tratamiento, no la hizo falta mirar a Sigma para saber que habían sido sus puños los que habían impactado en el cristal, ahogado en frustración e impotencia. Suspiró y caminó hasta la puerta de salida, reuniéndose a su lado en apenas unos segundos.

"Sigma, por favor… Créeme que esto me duele más a mí que a ti, pero te pido una vez más que paremos esto…", dijo Diana mirándole a los ojos, pese a que Sigma no tardó en romper el contacto visual, haciéndola poner los brazos en jarras y suspirar. "No tiene ningún sentido seguir torturándote así, te dije que esto es el destino, y ninguno de los dos puede cambiarlo… No tengo cura, Sigma."

Él la miró esta vez a los ojos, y aunque abrió la boca para replicar, rápidamente volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Cerró los puños con fuerza, sintiendo como sus uñas se clavaban en las palmas, y sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Diana se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que se avecinaba. No tardó mucho en oír los primeros golpes, seguidos de gritos de frustración y al rato, sollozos. Se miró las manos, pequeñas y pálidas, temblorosas, inútiles. Las primeras lágrimas no tardaron mucho en impactar contra ellas, y aunque se frotó los ojos con rabia para detenerlas, seguía teniendo la sensación de que bien podrían ahogarla. " _Ojalá lo hiciesen_ ", pensó.

Sigma y ella eran el Sol y la Luna, eran almas gemelas condenadas al fracaso.

* * *

 _(Many things will change,)_

Aunque Sigma se empeñaba en cocinar solo, Diana siempre acababa con él en la cocina, ayudándole en prácticamente todo. Aquel día, como era de esperar, no fue una excepción.

"¿Sabes, Sigma?" dijo Diana entre risas, todavía con la imagen de su amado pelando hortalizas de la forma más extraña posible, "tu antigua consciencia, o tu "yo" del futuro, como prefieras llamarlo, tampoco sabía cocinar. Parece ser que es algo crónico en ti."

Él acabó riéndose también, contagiado por las carcajadas de Diana. Cuando se tranquilizó, y mientras continuaba con sus quehaceres, pensó en todo lo que ella le había dicho de su futura consciencia, por catalogarlo de algún modo. Todavía le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la idea, pero siempre que lo pensaba, le dolía un poco el corazón; porque si él, que acababa de conocer como tal a Diana, ya la amaba como nadie… ¿Cómo se habría sentido su futuro yo volviendo a verla, sabiendo que anteriormente había muerto? ¿Cuánto impacto puede recibir un corazón antes de romperse, durante cuánto tiempo puede seguir teniendo una vida útil? No alcanzaba a imaginar cómo pudo soportar aquella estancia allí, teniendo a Diana tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca… Para volver a fracasar, finalmente.

Fueron los brazos de Diana quienes, atrapando su cuerpo entre ellos, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sigma se giró para encontrarse a Diana sonriendo, feliz, y no pudo evitar besarla. Ella correspondió mientras volvía a abrazarle, ahora sin embargo pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Cuando rompieron la unión, Diana estaba casi tan roja como su jersey y Sigma había comenzado a jadear un poco incluso. Riéndose como niños, avergonzados un poco de la intensidad que había tomado el beso, regresaron cada uno a su lugar para terminar de cocinar.

Diana le llamó para que probase lo que estaba cocinando, y Sigma se relamió los labios, haciéndola reír. "¡Pareces un gato haciendo eso, Sigma!" dijo entre risas, y él se rascó la nuca, sonriendo. "Es que está purrrfecto, créeme que no hay nyada como tu comida", se excusó él, consiguiendo que Diana estallase de nuevo a carcajadas con su tic, riendo él también.

* * *

 _(But the way I feel,)_

Diana tosía con fuerza postrada en la cama, y aunque intentaba sonreír a duras penas para tranquilizar a Sigma, sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo tragaba. Su tiempo juntos se había acabado y no podían evitarlo.

"Han pasado tres años desde que vine aquí, Sigma, tres años en los que he podido vivir contigo día a día… Muchísimas gracias por quererme y permitirme ser feliz a tu lado, amor mío, te lo agradezco tanto que ni en nuestro próximo reencuentro podré agradecértelo…"

Sigma la cogió de la mano, ya sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas, y con la voz quebrada intentó decir algo, fallando. Diana sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaban, dando paso a las lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.

"Siempre quise venir a la Luna, quizás por la relación que guarda con mi nombre… Desde cría, miraba por la ventana y le susurraba a las estrellas que ojalá algún día pudiese estar en la Luna tan redonda y grande que veía desde mi habitación… Y tú lo cumpliste, Sigma, por eso soy feliz de morir aquí."

Sigma la apretó la mano con más fuerza, acercándola a su cara para besarla una y otra vez.

"No vas a morirte, Diana, no pienso permitirlo…"

Ella le acarició la cara con cariño, quitándole las lágrimas de la mejilla con los dedos.

"Volveremos a reunirnos, Sigma. En 2074, volverás al pasado-", comenzó a decir, aunque rápidamente él la cortó.

"¡Sí, ya sé que volveré al pasado, y que volveré a verte allí! ¡Pero ninguno de los dos seremos la misma persona, Diana, y lo sabes! Estoy enamorado de ti, de la Diana que tengo delante, de la Diana de esta historia…" su voz volvió a quebrarse, y ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no llorar con más fuerza.

"Lo he estado pensando… y aunque no seamos nosotros quienes lo vivamos… Qué bonito debe ser el futuro de 2028 en el que nos reencontramos, en el que las cosas no resulten un desastre como nos ha ocurrido a nosotros… Ojalá en ese futuro me sigas queriendo como ahora, Sigma, ojalá sea un futuro donde encontremos la felicidad…"

"… Que siempre ha estado más cerca de lo que pensamos", completó él, y Diana asintió.

Diana sintió como se la cerraban los párpados poco a poco, así que mirando una última vez a Sigma a los ojos, le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que pudo permitirse.

"Gracias por todo, Sigma, y recuerda que voy a amarte siempre…"

Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque intentó luchar, pronto se dio por vencido y dejó de resistirse.

"Te amo, Diana. Ahora y siempre."

Y con eso, Diana cerró del todo los ojos, todavía con la sonrisa adornándola la cara.

* * *

 _(Will remain the same,)_

Sigma se acostumbró a estar solo, al silencio absoluto, a trabajar para mantener la mente ocupada y a empapar la almohada por las noches con sus propias lágrimas, deseando que Diana no se hubiese ido.

Ya habían pasado años, pero su recuerdo seguía intacto en su corazón, haciéndole daño y manteniéndole vivo a la vez; si bien algunas noches deseaba poder olvidarla, encontrar algo de paz, al día siguiente se culparía a sí mismo de querer tal cosa. Así fue como nació la idea que desarrollaría durante los próximos años.

[…]

Su pelo tenía el mismo color que el de Diana, y su rostro era igualmente semejante al de la chica. Tenía los dedos entrelazados encima del bonito vestido que llevaba, morado, como si fuese una muñeca. Era un remplazo, una figura cuyo principal fin era llenar los huecos de su propio corazón con la vana esperanza de que quizás así, dormir por las noches sería algo más fácil. Colocando el colgante del pájaro azul enjaulado en su cuello, -lo único que mantenía de Diana-, la miró una última vez y sonrió, satisfecho. Tantos años habían dado sus frutos.

"Bienvenida a Rhizome-9, Luna."

 _(Lay us down, we're in love.)_


End file.
